


Night Lessons

by Castiels_Little_Grace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Studying, Wing Kink, slight wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Little_Grace/pseuds/Castiels_Little_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to study but you definitely learn things better when your Angel teaches you, in his own method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> !!!This is pure SMUT!!!
> 
> PLUS:  
> Please tell me if I need to add/change any tags!  
> Feel free to tell me your opinion about this filth! ;) Enjoy!

You had a long and hard day, studying... well at least you tried to. You simply couldn't concentrate. Your mind was drowned it the thoughts for Castiel.  
_Awesome... Daydreaming again.._ , you thought but didn't stop thinking about his blue eyes devouring your naked frame. His strong arms wrapped around you, together with his soft wings around you, caressing your tights, tickling the inner of your thighs a bit. 

You didn't even notice you're rubbing your thighs together, trying to get some friction, but then again you see the opened book in front of you and you whine. 

"I can't study this!" you yell at yourself. You bite your lip thinking what could probably solve this situation. "Castiel..." you smile, "I need you. I _really_ need you" you pray to him out loud, as seductively as you can. 

Not a minute passes 'till you hear a deep voice saying your name, the voice coming from behind you. You instantly turn around, stand up from the chair and run to him to pull him in a gentle kiss. He responds to the kiss immediately, rubbing your sides. His fingers exploring every inch of exposed skin on your body, carefully, ever so gently. 

"(Y/N) weren't you supposed to study?" he asks as he slowly pulls away from your embrace. You nod, your eyes sticking to the floor. You promised him you'd do your best to focus on studying and passing those goddamn finals! But... Damn, hot angel of the Lord! 

"Yes... That's kinda why I called you" you simply say and take his hand in yours, "I can't focus, Castiel" you say his full name and start playing with his fingers and pressing his middle finger on your lips, slightly licking it. 

He moans lightly at your action, "(Y/N)... I- I tol- I told you to stop thinking-" he stutters but stops, pulling his finger away from your lips and cupping your cheeks, "About things that distract you and focus on your work", you pout at him and he takes your hand and guides you to your bed. "But Ca-" you whine and try to protest when he presses his point finger to your lips to shush you and then turns around, takes the book from your table and sits next to you, handing you the book. "Here. We're going to study together." he says and leans his head on the wall behind the bed. 

"Ok so... I can't remember all the years of every single French constitution, after the great revoluti-" he cuts you off again by tapping on his lap, non-verbally telling you that he wants you to sit on his lap. 

You bite your lip at the 'scene' in front of you, but you got even a better idea so you take your book and straddle his lap. 

"Ok. I need help remembering all the years of every French constitution after the great revolution. Plus, their specifics." you explain, not taking your look away from his lips. He doesn't either, but he actually listens to you. 

"Fine. (Y/N), you need to focus now..." he starts explaining everything, fact by fact, year by year, not missing a detail about it. But all you see is your 'professor' seeing you as this naughty girl you were, a naughty little girl that deserved to be punished. 

You start imagining again, his words become distant, inaudible to you, but his deep voice still sending shivers down your spine.  
His hands on your hips holding you down, he won't let you cum. Not until you remember every year and fact. He keeps eating you out, swirling his tongue swiftly on and around your sensitive clit, tasting your juices that were meant only for him, only for you angel. 

You whimpered lightly as you came back to reality and noticed you're humping and grinding against his, now, hard cock. _How long was I doing this_ you think to yourself but shake the toughs off quickly as you see him putting the book down and taking your chin in his large hand and raising your head up so you look him in the eyes. Ah those blue eyes looked so dark now. Drowned in lust. 

"What are you thinking about, love?" he asks you, lust and bits of anger noticeable in his voice. You huff and look away from him, this was awkward. He was never like this. Usually he'd make the sweetest love to you. But not now. 

"I can see your thought, my little one. And now, I am going to make sure you remember everything I tried teaching you" ... Well, you were screwed... and literally. 

"Cas" you mewl as his thrust his hips up and causes you to shiver and shake a little at the friction. You wanted more. You _needed_ more. 

"Please, Cas" you beg for him to zap off your clothes but he wasn't even paying attention to your soft cries. 

"Tell me, (Y/N), when was The Montagnard Constitution accepted by the National Convention?" he asks simply and grips your hips, grounding them on his hard on. You hiss at the action and try to get the right answer. "Uh- Cas- Castiel... 24th of Jul- June- ughh-" you moan as his keeps grinding against your, now, wet core. You feel your core throbbing at the contact with him. But too much clothes! You were getting frustrated. 

Castiel stops what he's doing. "Year, my little one. I need a year." he demands as he keeps his grip on your hips firm so you don't move. "1794?" you quickly answer not even caring if it's right or wrong. But it _does_ starts to bother you when you see him getting angry with you. And you knew, your answer was wrong. 

"No, my dear" he says and tsk's. He lays you gently on the bed and hovers over you. "Now. I'll make sure. You. Learn. Everything." ' _Uh-oh_ ' you thought. 

He unzipped your jeans and pulled them out of your legs, throwing them on the floor. He starts playing with the edge of your (f/c) panties. Instead of peeling you from all the clothes he leaves you only in your panties. Raising up to kiss your neck and suck on the most sensitive spots. 

All you can do is cry and beg because it's almost starting to be painful down there, but he was going to make sure you learn everything. Though, it seemed to you the only thing you were going to learn from tonight was his name. 

"Knowledge requires patience and persistence, little one" he says calmly, peppering your face with kisses. You try to rub your thighs together, but he put one of his legs between yours, so... no luck with that. 

"What year was the The Montagnard Constitution accepted by the National Convention?" he asked the same question again. 

You tried thinking harder and decided to try your luck again, "1793?" you answer. And you notice him starting to kiss your body lower and lower until you felt his hot breaths on your wet folds, covered by the lacy material. You felt slight pressure and doubled wetness, he was using his talented soft tongue on you. 

"Cas! Pl- Please!" you were screaming. 

No answer. 

He started kissing your inner thighs, playing with the edges of your panties, near your dripping folds. "What was its most recognizable characteristic?" he asks in-between kisses. 

"Agh!!" you scream, your legs shaking, you couldn't think straight anymore. It wasn't possible. "I'm waiting..." he says, stopping everything his does and just softly running his fingers up and down your folds, still covered with cloth. 

"The- th- the right of reb- rebellion?" you stutter your answer out somehow, praying it was the right answer. You wait for him to speak, instead you feel his hands taking your panties and pulling your ass up so he can take your panties off. "Good little girl" he says as he attacks your clit with his tongue, but he doesn't take long to bury his tongue into you. His nose tickling your over-sensitive clit. "Cah- Caas!" you scream his name. And you feel him stop again. You roll our eyes and you feel a tear rolling down your cheek, "Please stop this, angel" you beg, your voice hoarse and shaky. 

He gets his hands up to wipe away the tears and pressing a chaste kiss on your lips, "I apologize.... Perhaps I took this too far?" concern and worry washing over his face. You nod slowly but trying to remind him that you still need him to take care of you by grinding your heated, dripping, clothed sex on his thigh. 

"I can't hold myself any longer too... May I?" he asks again and you just pull him in a deep kiss, crying in his mouth, he takes that as a yes and snaps his fingers to get you both off from your clothes. 

He doesn't loose any time burring his hard, throbbing, swollen, dick - precum leaking hard from his tip - into your warm, wet core. 

He growls at the sensation and starts thrusting his hips hard against yours. He nuzzles in the crook of your neck and bites you so he can muffle his own cries and screams. 

You feel your own climax hitting you, "Cas!!! Cas! I- am- cu- cumming!" you scream, digging your nails into his back, "Please! Little one. I'm there too!" with his permission you let go. Your walls clenching and spasm around his cock, squeezing his cock and with that he loads his warm seed deep in you. 

He collapses on top of you. You pant and breathe hard, trying to catch your breath, running your hands lazily up and down his back. 

He slowly pulls out from you and you whined at the emptiness. He rolls around, laying next to you, and wrapping his arms around you, You both relaxed in each other's embrace. 

"Baby girl, you did good now, but there are 4 more constitutions left for you to learn" he breaks the silence, grinning at you, placing a strand hair behind your ear. 

You hum tiredly, feeling your eyelids getting heavier, not even paying attention to what he said. "You need rest now my little one" he says and kisses your nose. 

You open your eyes and you remembered, "Cas... Where are your wings?" you ask, a bit worried, nuzzling your face in his fluffy hair. 

You hear him chuckle and you pull away to look at him, "My wings are reserved for when you are a good girl and you get every answer correct" he tells your proudly and hugs you tighter.

"Good night, my love" he says and with that you drift off into your little heaven.


End file.
